The current standard of care treatment for nervous system diseases include several anti-inflammatory and immunomodulatory drugs that promote clinical benefit by modulating the patient's inflammatory/immune responses. While these therapies delay disease progression, they are unable to reverse the pathology or restore neurological function. One way to achieve significant advancement in the current standard of care for nervous system disorder patients is to promote remyelination or neuroprotection, or both, and thereby regenerate or maintain healthy axons and neurons.